Eastern States of Americaball
ESAball |nativename = English: Eastern States of Americaball Spanish: Estados del Este de Americabola French: États de l'est de l'Amériqueballon|founded = January 20, 2019|government = Federal presidential constitutional republic|personality = Democracy fan, kind, believes to be the capital of the world|language = English Spanish French|type = American Indo-European * Celtic * Germanic ** West Germanic *** Anglo-Frisian **** Anglo * Italic ** Romance *** West Romance **** Gallo-Romance O’i’l|capital = New York Cityball|likes = FREEDOM, Oil, Gays, Capitalism, Civil Rights, McDonald's and other fast food restaurants, DEMOCRACY, My constitution, Invading LIBERATING other countries from terrorists and commies, American football, Guns, Fucking its own net neutrality, political correctness, WAR|hates = Communists, Fascists, Terrorists, Illegal Immigrants, Diets, Fake News, 9/11, Yemen, White Supremacy, White Nationalists, Neo-Nazis|predecessor = USAball Canadaball|intospace = Yes|bork = East East|image = esa lol.png|friends = Croatiaball Nicaraguaball Kingdom of Peruball Koreaball Turkestantriangle Chiefdom of Lakotahball Southern States of Americaball (sometimes) Tsardom of Serbiaball Palawanball Celtic Empireball Komi Kingdomball Kingdom of Laosball Newfoundlandball South Borneoball Greco-Italiaball Tsardom of Serbiaball|enemies = HOUTHI TERRORIST ...I didn't steal your bork, you (sort of) commie? Dumb Timor Puppet Ally who turns out to be a commie,you're as good as dead. My Next Iraq|religion = All of them (but mostly Christianity)|food = Hamburgers, Apple Pies, Bacon, Hot Dogs, Donuts and a lot of junk foods more|status = Chillin'|notes = This country was made by this gamer.}} Eastern States of Americaball (also known as ESAball) is a countryball located in North America, occupying the former northern USA colonies and parts of what was Canada (Quebec). It is bordered by the SSAball and Kentucky-Tennesseeball in the south, Newfoundlandball in the northeast and the Atlantic Ocean in the east. The nation was formed after the dissolution of the United States by various democratic militias. These militant groups banded together to create the government following in the footsteps of their predecessors USAball and Canadaball. Currently, there are 11 states. As of July 17, 2023, its GDP is 7 Trillion ESD (USD) and their population is around 268,451,937 people. As it was said before, they use their own currency called "ESD", which is the equivalent to USD basically. ESAball has two associated two associated plug types, types A and B. (Plug type A is the plug which has two flat parallel pins and plug type B is the plug which has two flat parallel pins and a grounding pin.), they drive in the right side of the road (along with SSAball, Lakotahball, Kentucky-Tennesseeball and Tsardom of Serbiaball), the country itself occupies 1614968.997 km2 (623543.01572083 miles), their GDP per capita is $57,606 ESD and their military has around 15,239,576 personnel, with 3,327,456 belonging to the naval forces, 5,129,537 to the air forces and the rest belonging to the armed forces. History Pre-2019 * History of the US (as a whole) ** History of New York *** History of New York City ** History of New England ** History of Pennsylvania ** History of Washington D.C. ** History of Maryland ** History of New Jersey * (A Bit Of) History of Canada ** History of Quebec Post-2019 2019 After the collapse of the US and Canada, many people were upset to the point where actually everyone was really upset, many politicals losing their minds until the former US President Donald Trump gathered civilians in New York City and officially declared the ESA. The start was pretty rough since the Wall Street was about to start crashing and many anarchists saw the collapse as an opportunity not knowing that the ESA was a thing, however after two months, the ESA was the closest country to the former USA because of course, ESA wasn't the only one who started their own country in the USA's former land. 2020 2020 was so far the biggest year for ESAball, the 2020 New Years Ball Drop in Times Square was one of the best events in human history and their econnomy and military were improving a lot, it seemed like a miracle. 2021 On the day April 29 of 2021, the Celtic Empireball (formerly the Kingdom of Irelandball) declared war on Yemen due to the Yemeni Houthi Government commiting atrocities against its people, which led to ESAball, Saxonyball and Tsardom of Serbiaball joining the war on Celtic Empireball's side. Days later, ESAball launched an invasion of Yemen which is still ongoing, and the ESA military is doing well in it. 2022-2023 Not many events happened during the year of 2022, however, during 2023, the ESA and SSA almost went at war over a dispute of the State of Virginia, West Virginia and the Peninsula of Delmarva. Right before ESAball declared war on SSAball, Tsardom of Serbiaball stepped in and proposed an agreement to be signed, thus the Treaty of Delmarva-Belgrade was firmed between Serbiaball, ESAball and SSAball, giving ESAball West Virginia, SSAball free flights to West Virginiaball and Washington D.C as a buffer state. 2024 After the SSA incident, some shit went down in Southeast Asia and the ESA joined in South Borneo’s side and started an invasion of North Borneo along with Serbiaball and North Borneo is now about to die. However, some time after things calmed down, another mess went down and once again, ESAball joined in Croatia’s side against the commies. States * Acadia * New York * Pennsylvania * New England * Quebec * Washington D.C * Western Virginia * New Jersey * Maryland * Delaware Major Cities * Quebec City * New York City * Washington D.C (co-owned with SSA) * Boston * Charleston * Manhattan * Annapolis * Dover * Trenton * Augusta * Cambridge * Albany * Rochester * Yonkers * Schenectady Gallery AmericasMap.png Category:North America Category:America Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Mormon Category:Atheist